Break
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: 100 theme challenge. A young Nobody finds out what it's like to have a broken heart.


Raine glanced in the mirror. She looked perfect. Light, pink eye shadow spread finely over her eyelids. Black eyeliner carefully drawn under her eyes. Glittering, clear lip-gloss on her lips. However, one thing was missing. Raine couldn't quite place her finger on it. She stared in the mirror for a further five minutes before she realised what was missing.

Mascara. Raine tipped the contents of her make-up bag onto her bed, and started shuffling through the many make-up items.

"Oh come on… where are you?" Raine mumbled under her breath.

"Looking for… _this_?" floated a female voice from the doorway. Raine looked up and grinned at Melody. She twirled a red tube in-between her index finger and thumb, and held a mischievous smile on her face. Her aqua eyes glinted with a sparkle of disobedience.

Raine stood up straight and walked towards Melody. She reached out a hand to retrieve the mascara—but Melody was quick and held the item out of reach. She held it high above her head. So high in fact, that Melody was tiptoeing. She wasn't really that much taller then Raine.

"Come on Mel. Give it to _me_," Raine ordered, but in a light-hearted manner. She tried jumping to get the mascara, but there was no such luck. Melody simply jumped as well, adding some giggles.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Melody said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the magic _word_?" She spoke as if she was talking a small five-year-old child, pleading for a biscuit or a chocolate-chip cookie. Raine rolled her emerald green eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"_Please_." The word was sharp off Raine's tongue as she tried to show her friend she didn't want anymore messing around.

"Well… I _guess_ you can have it," Melody answered. Raine smiled in victory and went to reclaim her mascara—but again; Melody pulled a fast one, and chucked the tube of mascara over Raine's head. The mascara landed with a – what sounded _very_ similar to a popping sound – small thud onto Raine's bed.

Raine sighed, and turned to glare at Melody—only to find she had disappeared.

'_That girl claims that she is nothing like her Father; but I beg to differ.'_

Raine chuckled, walked over to her bed, and picked up the round tube of mascara. Raine picked up a stray mirror that lay on the mirror, and sat herself down on the bed. Very careful as not to poke her eyes, Raine started to apply the mascara. Once Raine was pleased she had applied enough, she set the lid back on the mascara and gazed at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her blonde hair, and then smiled.

'_Mission accomplished. I look about fifteen—not _ten_!'_

It was true; the young girl was only ten-years-old.

"Knock, knock!"

The ten-year-old rolled her eyes at the sound of the childish voice. "You can come in—only _if_ you sell your soul to me." There was a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"No way!"

Raine stood up, folding her arms. "Well—I guess you can't come in, then."

"I'm coming in anyway," the male voice said. The door handle gently pressed down, and the owner of the voice entered into the room. "Surprise!" he cried, waving his hands and putting a grin on his face. Raine chuckled and unfolded her arms.

"You're such a drip, Aedán," Raine commented. "And anyway, haven't you got anything better to do?"

Aedán lowered his arms to rest by his sides and smiled a cheeky smile. "What could be better then annoying my twin sister? _Nothing_!" Then he noticed the rather revealing clothes his twin sister was wearing. A low-cut pink, silky top, with no sleeves. A black mini skirt—that only came fifteen centimetres above her knees. To finish it all off, black stilettos rested on her feet that would surely make a loud clip-clopping sound as Raine moved about.

"Like it?" Raine questioned, striking a pose as if she were a supermodel.

Aedán raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well… it's… _okay_ but—Dad's gonna kill you if he sees you in that." Raine came out of her _supermodel_ pose and grinned at her brother.

"Not a problem at all. Dad's on a mission, so he won't see me." Aedán walked over to the bed, and slumped himself on it—Raine rolled her eyes in annoyance. Aedán then started to scoop up the make-up in his hands and dump it into the make-up bag. "Hey, that make-up has cost a _lot_ of Munny!" Raine scolded.

"But what if he comes back early?" Aedán asked. Raine folded her arms and sighed.

"Well… I'll just have to stay out of his sight then—won't I?" The child could think of that only logical answer. "Anyway, I'm going in five minutes. I _highly_ doubt our…" Raine paused, searching for the right word to describe her Father, "_wonderful_ Father will come through that door." The emphasised word was added with a sarcastic smile.

Aedán smirked and rolled his eyes. His twin sister did not think highly of their Father. "Well, I'm outta here. I promised Melody I would take her to Twilight Town."

"Why does she wanna go to…?"

"She wants to taste Sea Salt Ice-cream." Raine had a look of questioning on her face. "I know."

'_Sea Salt Ice-cream never… appealed much to me. Too salty. Mind you, it _does_ have a bit of a sweet taste a few seconds after tasting it. Still… bleh.'_

Aedán stood up, and summoned a portal – or rather, a Corridor of Darkness – and stepped through, saying goodbye to his sister. Raine sighed and shook her head.

'_I wonder what he will think of me. I mean, will he think I look nice? I certainly hope so. I've spent about an hour getting ready. I changed my top about ten times before finally deciding on the one I've got on now. Oh, I hope it'll go well. And Radiant Garden… I hope it's a nice place. Never been there before.'_

Raine summoned a portal—but took a few moments of preparing herself before stepping through it.

"You can do this, Raine," she told herself, "it's just another date.'

'_It's not like it's my first one.'_

Raine held her chin up high, smiled confidently and walked through the swirling darkness, as it closed behind her. Once out of the portal, Raine gazed at her surroundings. It was like a tiny marketplace, and the floor was cobbles.

'_So this is where he lives. Very… nice.'_

Raine wasn't too impressed with the area but if it was where _he_ lived… then that was good enough for Raine.

"He better hurry up…" Raine mumbled, glancing around with her emerald eyes. The wind started blowing a cold draft, and Raine regretted not bringing something as simple as a cardigan.

'_But then again; how was I to know about the weather, or the temperature? It's not as if we have a weather forecast for all the worlds back home. I don't even think we have one for ourselves…'_

"Raine?"

Raine smiled and turned round. Standing there was her three-month boyfriend. He was perfect—not just in looks. He knew nearly everything there was to know about the Heartless, Nobodies, and he knew all the worlds. But okay, his appearance _was_ the perfect feature of all. Blonde locks that sat naturally on his head, and bright, blue eyes that, when they were stared into, it was as if you were on the beach admiring a flawless sea.

Before she could stop herself, Raine found herself gazing at her boyfriend with a love struck expression. Said boyfriend walked up to Raine, and waved a hand in front of her face. Raine came out of her little trance almost immediately.

"Erm…sorry 'bout that…" she mumbled, looking to the ground.

"It's… okay…"

"So, what do you wanna do, Kaiden?" Raine questioned, looking up and smiling. Her green eyes sparkled with hope. Hope that her first time in Radiant Garden – with Kaiden, who made the situation even better – would be a time that would be a precious memory forever. One she would look back on and laugh at when she had the perfect life—married to Kaiden, with about two children. A big house. Romantic nights every night. Yes, Raine had her future mapped out just great.

Pity that in a few short moments, it would be broken.

"Well, we need to… _talk_."

"T-Talk?" Raine's smile instantly dropped into a frown. The words _"we need to talk" _were never a good sign in a relationship.

"Yeah. You see… I think it may be best if we see other people." Kaiden's voice wasn't full of regret or pity. In fact… he sounded almost… glad to be saying that sentence.

Raine fought hard to keep the tears back. "You mean… you wanna dump me?!" Raine saw that Kaiden was developing what looked like a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. That's basically it. Now… go away. I don't wanna be seen with you."

Those words cut hard through Raine like a knife cutting through butter. Raine, however, didn't show that side. Raine took a few steps closer to Kaiden, giving him the most evil glare she could conjure up. "You," Raine spat, poking on finger on Kaiden's chest, "are _exactly_ like your Father. Not one care in the world for another person. All that matters is your reputation!"

Kaiden grasped Raine's hand and pushed the young girl away. "And if you stay here one second longer, I won't _have_ a reputation."

Raine felt a tear fall down her cheek. Kaiden rolled his eyes, and walked away, hands in his jean pockets. Raine watched with tearful green eyes, and then summoned a portal to her room. She stepped through it, and let it close behind her. Once it did, Raine let the tears loose.

She collapsed onto her bed, and hugged her pillow tightly.

A few minutes later, Raine heard a gentle knock on her door.

"C… Come in…" Raine's voice was quiet and soft.

The door opened, revealing it to be Axel on the other side. He took one glance at Raine, and then gently closed the door behind him. "Raine. Are you okay?" Axel crossed his arms and sighed disapprovingly at what Raine wore.

"Do I look okay?!"

"No, I don't guess you do," Axel answered, walking over to Raine's bed. He sat down on it, and started to smooth Raine's hair in a comforting manner. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Raine sat up, and glanced quizzically at her Father. "Since when were _you_ interested in what's wrong with me?" Axel smiled and wiped Raine's tears off lightly with his thumb.

"It's my job to be interested."

'_Should I tell him? Won't he be… angry? No, of course he won't.'_

Raine crossed her legs, and then started speaking. "Well… three months ago, I met this boy called Kaiden. And he asked me if I would go out with him. And I said yes, and—"

"Wait, I think I can see where this is going," Axel cut in, "Lemme guess, he just dumped you?"

Raine nodded, not being able to speak any words. Axel wrapped his arms around her, and brought her gently to sit on his lap. Once Raine was sat there, she started sobbing into his chest.

Axel didn't know what else to do, except just let her cry.

'_If I had a heart before, I certainly don't now. Kaiden made my heart… break.'_


End file.
